Where Have You Been
by SantanaSnixLopez
Summary: Rachel Berry is a successful Broadway Star, who has been invited to an Interview for a new TV show. Quinn Fabray has finally made it and has done something with her life, and just happens to end up interviewing the Broadway Star. What happens when both worlds collide? Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Where Have You Been, Chapter One.

PAIRINGS: Faberry (Quinn/Rachel)

SYPNOSIS: Rachel Berry, the successful Broadway star has an interview on one of the lead television shows. Quinn Fabray has just landed herself with a new job in New York, one that she finally enjoys. Watch how both worlds collide. Written for Faberry Week.

**A/N: So this was Written for Faberry Week, Day one: Reunion. It's going to be written in two parts, and the next part will be updated during the week. I hope that's okay with you guys. :D **

**REUNION: Part One.**

-/-

The early morning rush hour always fascinated Quinn Fabray, especially in the Winter season, when everyone had a sense of Christmas spirit with them when they waltzed along the streets hurriedly, a coffee placed firmly in their hand. The way that the line in Starbucks seemed to gradually narrow down as the morning increased; that managed to fascinate Quinn every morning when she walked briskly down the cobbled streets of New York, her bag slung over her shoulder, the gentle breeze streaming through her hair.

Of course, Quinn had never usually been a morning person. She remembered in High School the troubles of getting up each morning, the feeling of it being a chore as such. Back when she was in High School, things were very different. Quinn was head cheerleader, popular, she had enthusiasm, spirit. Things hadn't changed that much, now that Quinn thought about it, because she actually still had some of those things.

True, she had given up cheerleading when she enrolled at Yale. Cheerleading had only been a hobby for Quinn, just an exercise to pass time and increase her popularity. Quinn had been adamant of a good social status at High school; in fear that she would become the dreaded 'Lima Loser'.

Quinn had never been a Lima loser, because here she was now, sat on the soft red velvet couches in front of the camera. She had her own television show, and had interviewed people who she had never dreamt of meeting.

It was…empowering how things had suddenly changed and turned for the better.

"-Miss Fabray, are you still with us, you go live in _three minutes," _ The loud, sharp voice of her boss dragged Quinn out of her daydreams and back into reality, in which she was about to interview some Broadway star, Quinn couldn't remember her name. Quinn had a list of questions in front of her on the clipboard, yet she hadn't bothered looking over them. What was the point? It wasn't like this interview was any different to the _hundreds _of other interviews that she had done.

Nodding, and sitting back in her seat, Quinn smiled reassuringly at her director, "Of course,, sorry, I was uh-" She thought for a second, thinking of a reasonable enough excuse, "-I was thinking of tonight's awards ceremony."

That was a good enough excuse, because actually, the awards ceremony had been worrying Quinn for days. Her television show had been nominated in several categories and Quinn almost felt determined to win. It felt like the amount of hours she had spent working and stressing over her show would have finally paid off. She _needed _to win.

Her director nodded, sitting back down on his chair. "Well make sure you keep your mind on Miss Rachel Berry, Quinn, instead of our victory tonight." A confident, self-assured smile rested on his lips.

Quinn froze, her jaw dropping slightly, her eyes widening in complete and utter shock, and pure terror. Unable to move, Quinn shifted uncomfortably in her seat, her eyes placed firmly on the clock opposite to where she was sat. She had two minutes until she had to be faced with…

…Rachel Berry.

Quinn could feel her heart beating against her chest and she tried to calm herself down but taking a quick sip of her water, however she could feel a lump forming at the back of her throat. This couldn't be happening; this had to be a joke right? Quinn hadn't seen Rachel in _years. _

Oh my god, Quinn thought to herself in panic, trying to think of a reasonable excuse to get out of this. There had to be a mistake, right? Rachel Berry wouldn't be on her show. Rachel Berry was on the Broadway stage, playing Fanny Brice or whatever. Quinn didn't even know if Rachel was still on Broadway at all!

"Miss Fabray are you ready?" Miss July, her small assistant placed a comforting arm on Quinn's shoulder, trying to reassure the blonde.

Quinn nodded; feeling suddenly heated up and panicked. "Definitely." Once again, Quinn painted a smile onto her face to prove to her assistant that nothing was wrong, when something most definitely was.

"Okay, we're going live in one-"

No, no, no, this could not be happening, Quinn thought as she released the deep breath she had been holding, squeezing her eyes shut for a few short seconds.

"Two-"

Quinn opened her eyes, reassuring herself. This was only Rachel Berry. Nothing to be scared of. Nothing at all.

"_One. Action!" _

Quinn could feel the camera's directed at her, and she smiled, placing her clipboard down on her table. "Hello, and welcome to my show. I am Quinn Fabray, and today, I'll be interviewing the well known and loved Miley Cyrus, the highly successful and uh…Loved, Rachel Berry, and of course, the Queen of Country music, Taylor Swift-"

As the show continued in the usual, normal way that it did, Quinn felt herself calm down slightly, annoyed with herself for getting so worked up about such a small thing. It was going to be fine.

The spotlight was placed upon Miley Cyrus, and Quinn glanced down at her list of questions, reading off the last one. "So, what do you have to say to any Hannah Montana fans who are, let's say, shocked, at your new music video?"

Miley gave a small chuckle, "I'm not Hannah Montana, and I never was. That's what acting is. People need to understand the difference between acting, and real life." She smiled at Quinn.

Quinn nodded, smiling back. "Thank you Miley for coming on the show today," She said, "It was an absolute pleasure to have you here."

Standing up, Miley nodded and her smile somehow got bigger as she waved out to the audience before walking offstage. As the audience erupted into applause, Quinn casted an eye backstage to where the next contestant should be waiting and her eyes landed on Rachel.

Biting her lip, Quinn took in the changes in the still tiny girl who was standing before her. Rachel had grown slightly since Quinn had last seen her; and Rachel's fashion sense had definitely improved an awful lot since High School, but forgetting that, Rachel was still Rachel. She was still the fiery, self-absorbed, yet somewhat adorable diva, just like she had always been.

Looking away from Rachel and back at the camera's, another fake smile was plastered on. "So our next contestant will be the Broadway Tony Award winner…Miss Rachel Berry!" Quinn announced, standing up as Rachel walked out onto the stage.

Rachel walked slowly out onto the stage, a huge beam spreading across her face when she saw Quinn, rushing over to her and pulling Quinn into a tight hug. It was almost as if to ease whatever tension was between them, to tell Quinn that it was okay. Quinn smiled in relief and hugged Rachel bag, completely oblivious to the confused audience watching.

After several seconds, Rachel pulled away from the hug and sat down on the couch opposite Quinn, and Quinn shook herself back into real life and sat down too.

"Hey Rachel," Quinn said, her grin not being able to leave her lips.

Rachel waved at the audience before her eyes looked back at Quinn again, and smiled. "Wow, Quinn, this is _amazing. _You've done outstandingly well!" She exclaimed.

Quinn couldn't help a small blush form on her cheeks and she nodded. "Thank you Rachel," She answered, "The same could go for you too. Don't you have an album out next week?"

Rachel nodded, digging into her black Chanel handbag and producing a CD, handing it to Quinn. "Yes I do!" She smiled again, "I've worked extremely hard on it, and I've loved making it become a reality. It's amazing how things work out, isn't it?"

Quinn looked up from her questions and locked eyes with Rachel for several seconds, feeling her heart beat fast against her cream blouse that she was wearing. "Y…Yes, it is." She said finally, hurriedly looking down at the questions, her face blushing again. "So, tell me, is it true that you and Jesse St James have recently become engaged?"

Please say no, please, please, say no, Quinn begged inside, unsure of why she was feeling like this. Probably because of the harsh way Jesse had treated Rachel; that had to be it.

Frowning, Rachel shook her head. "Of course not, Jesse and I are merely business partners. He plays Tony, I play Maria."

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Quinn smiled and nodded. "That's good." She replied. "Was it also true that you're leaving Broadway for a year to work purely on your album?"

"No, who told you that?!" Rachel's eyes were now widening in pure shock and confusion. "None of this is true, Quinn."

Quinn frowned, unsure of what to say. She still had several gossipy questions to quiz Rachel on, yet she couldn't help a layer of doubt form across her mind. She was sure her bosses wouldn't mind if she just made up some questions to ask Rachel- there was nothing wrong with that.

Quinn reluctantly placed her clipboard down on the table in front of her. "So, what advice could you give any Broadway dreamers out there watching this show?" She asked, knowing that that question would be approved of by the directors.

Rachel thought for a few long seconds. "Just don't give up." She shrugged. "I never did and look where I am today. Stay strong to who you are and what you believe in and you can never go wrong. I promise." She said in a firm voice.

Quinn could feel herself getting uncomfortable again, and she crossed her arms over her chest and smiled at Rachel. "Well thank you ever so much for coming on the show Miss Berry, it's been a pleasure meeti- I mean, it's a pleasure to see you again."

"You too Quinn, we really have to meet up some time." Rachel smiled again. "It's been too long."

_I like it that way._

_I like the future and you are the past._

Instead of saying any of those things, Quinn nodded, "Of course Rachel." She said, standing up, almost to indicate for Rachel to leave.

The past was a dangerous place, and never did Quinn want to revisit it.

-/-

When Quinn returned home to her apartment that night, she had two missed calls and one voicemail. The first missed call was from one of her best friends from LA, Puck. It was weird how Quinn and Puck had turned out. They were so close despite their history of him getting her pregnant when she was sixteen. They'd both grown up and moved on from it, and now Quinn was giving Puck girl advice and Puck was cheering Quinn up most days and teasing her about her famous she'd become.

The second call was from an unknown number and Quinn frowned, clicking play on the voicemail.

"_Hello Quinn, it's Rachel Berry here, I got your number from the backstage crew this morning, I hope that's okay with you. I was wondering to expand on what I said on the show and meet up with you, possibly tomorrow if you don't have any plans? I'd love to anyway. It's been too long. Much love, Rachel Berry.'_

Quinn groaned and placed her mobile down on the table again, running her fingers through her hair. It wasn't a secret that Quinn had some untold feelings for Rachel since high school, which was why when she heard Rachel was coming on the show, Quinn freaked out.

Rachel was straight. Quinn…Quinn didn't know what she was.

Quinn sighed as she pressed call on Rachel's number, sitting down at her kitchen table, running her fingers all the wood, nervously tapping her foot.

After several rings, Quinn heard a familiar perky voice.

"Hello? Rachel Berry speaking."

Quinn felt her heart leap when she heard Rachel's voice, feeling her insides go numb. "Rachel- hi! It's Quinn."

"Quinn?! Hey! I'm so glad you called me back, I was afraid you would simply ignore my call. Not that I'm suggesting that you are the type of person who would ignore calls but I-"

Quinn chuckled as Rachel continued to babble endlessly. "Rachel, its fine." She smiled.

"Of course," Rachel said, and Quinn knew Rachel was smiling.

Quinn continued to tap her foot, nerves taking over her. "Well I'm calling to say that I'd love to meet up with you."

"Really? You'd like to?! I'd love that Quinn. I haven't seen you in ages, with the exception of today of course."

"Well I'd like to." Quinn said simply, unsure of what else to say that wouldn't make her sound extremely clingy or needy.

"Oh, and Quinn?" Rachel said, suddenly sounding a little quieter than usual.

"Yes Rachel?"

"I saw how happy you were today when you found out I wasn't dating Jesse."

Quinn's eyes widened and she blushed red immediately. "Well Jesse's a douche." She said in an uncertain voice.

"He's actually quite nice now Quinn," Rachel said, "But don't worry, nothing's going on."

"I'm glad Rachel," Quinn smiled.

"So I'll see you tomorrow I guess?"

"I guess you will."

-/-


	2. Chapter 2: Part Two

Where Have You Been?

**TITLE: **Where Have You Been, Part Two

PAIRINGS: Faberry (Quinn Fabray/Rachel Berry)

**RATING: **T, because Santana swears too much.

**A/N: **Damn, I'm so sorry everyone…I meant to finish this story, but I guess that never happened did it? But I have a chapter here, five months too late. I hope you're still with the story; but if you have given up then I'm so sorry, and I completely understand.

Forgetting that, this chapter, under popular request has Santana involved as well as some other characters. But you'll have to read on to find out ;) Please review!

-/-

Quinn tapped her creamed coloured coffee mug with the end of her spoon, somewhat impatiently as she waited for Rachel to arrive. Her outfit had taken several attempts that morning, considering that her roommate, who happened to be her best friend Santana Lopez, had teased her endlessly about what she was wearing.

Her hazel eyes darted around the coffee shop with another sigh when she heard the door open, and her spirits immediately lightened as she saw a flash of brunette waves. Quinn sat up in seat slightly, before she realized the person who had walked in was actually a teenage girl, giggling with her friend.

Groaning, Quinn buried her head in her hands and looked back at her watch.

_3.56pm. _

_Ugh! _

Sure, Quinn was early. But she had her reasons why. Kind of anyway.

She had finished on set earlier than she expected, and ended up getting a coffee; and she realized she might as well stay and wait for Rachel to arrive. In some ways, Quinn was sort of relived she had managed to at least arrange something with Rachel.

It meant they could speak face to face- no cameras, no watching audience, just Rachel and Quinn.

After what seemed like eternity for Quinn, considering she was naturally impatient anyway, Rachel finally arrived- hurrying, her face bright red, her long wavy hair sprawled across her shoulders. She sat down at Quinn's table, slumping her handbag down on the floor.

"I am _so _sorry Quinn!" Rachel said immediately as soon as she sat down. "You see, I had this extra rehearsal and it was unavoidable. I am so glad you are still here, I was worried you would get the wrong impression, because usually I am _never _late, today was just a-"

Quinn chuckled, tilting her head to the side as Rachel continued to babble, amused slightly by the girl. She zoned out slightly as she looked at Rachel closely, taking in the girl in front of her. Rachel was wearing black trousers and a cream blouse with a small bow at the front, with her gold star necklace that Quinn could remember so vividly from High School days. Quinn honestly couldn't believe that Rachel's fashion sense had changed so much…It was insanely surprised. But good, Quinn reasoned with herself, really good.

After a few more seconds, Quinn interrupted Rachel. "Hey, it's okay." She smiled reassuringly. "You weren't that late anyway. It's fine." She shrugged, glancing down at her watch.

Rachel let out a breath, obviously exhausted. "Oh, well I'm sorry again Quinn." She gave a dazzling smile at Quinn, before continuing. "Your outfit is lovely by the way." She added.

Quinn couldn't help a light blush forming over her cheeks. "Right, thanks Rachel." She said, looking at Rachel's outfit again. "Yours too." She nodded in approval, picking up her coffee cup and sipping on her drink.

"No worries girlfriend!" Rachel grinned, "And thank you. I spent absolutely ages deciding it. I didn't want to turn up to a possible future best friend wearing any old thing."

Quinn chuckled slightly at that, rolling her eyes slightly. "I wouldn't have minded whatever you were wearing." She shrugged.

Rachel nodded, clearly relieved as she sat back in her seat. "I'm so glad we managed to meet up. I definitely did not want to let us never speak again." She smiled. "I'm just glad our friendship is still there, aren't you?"

Quinn shrugged, "Yeah, I am." She nodded, and she truly meant it. Maybe in high school, she would have slapped herself for what she was doing right now; but she had changed. _Everything _had changed since High School. Especially in terms of how she viewed life and the world, because honestly, she didn't care anymore what people thought.

"So, tell me Quinn, do you have any fancy feller on the go at the moment?" Rachel asked with a smile, looking up at Quinn curiously.

Quinn raised an eyebrow, before shaking her head. "Nope, and I don't plan to." She chuckled slightly, almost embarrassed. "I'm uh, not really interested in boys."

Rachel's eyes widened and she looked at Quinn in complete surprise. "Wait, you're a lesbian?!"

If Quinn's cheeks were red before they had gone to a shade of crimson now. "Yeah, I am." She nodded, trying not to let on how embarrassed she was. Quinn pinched her arm with a sigh- since when did she worry about how other people, especially Rachel Berry, thought? She just didn't care, did she?

Rachel slowly nodded, before flashing Quinn another smile, "That's great Quinn, I'm so happy for you." She said genuinely.

"Changing subject…" Quinn chuckled, and quickly changed the subject to old times. She couldn't really believe she had told Rachel. Not many people knew- not even her parents. And yet here she was, spilling her life secrets to Rachel freaking Berry.

-/-

When Quinn arrived home from the dat- nope, not date, _meet up _with Rachel, Quinn got bombarded with questions from her roommate, Santana.

"What happened Q? Did she annoy you? Is she still a selfish, ignorant bitch like she was in high school?!" The words seemed to fizzle in Quinn's mind, and she pushed past Santana with an irritated sigh.

"Nothing happened San." Quinn rolled her eyes. "I'm not like you, I don't fuck in the ladies toilets." She teased, not bothering to even be friendly.

Santana's eyebrows shot dangerously, and she turned to face Quinn. "What the hell Fabray? What do you mean nothing happened?" She asked, placing one French manicured hand on her slim hip angrily

Quinn groaned and unzipped her jacket. "_Nothing _happened San!" She said rolling her eyes. "Why don't you go and call Rachel and ask her yourself?!"

Santana glared at Quinn, chuckling slightly. "Maybe I will." She smirked. "And tell her what a huge fucking crush you have on her. What would you do then Q?" She teased.

Quinn's eyes widened, and she lunged forward in an attempt to grab Santana's hair. Santana laughed, dodging Quinn's hand and taking Quinn's hands with a chuckle. "Hey Q, calm your tits, she loves you back." She winked at Quinn, before walking out of the room.

"I hate you so much sometimes!" Quinn called after Santana.

Santana laughed, turning to face Quinn and blowing her a kiss playfully. "Aww _Quinny _I love you too." She smirked.

Quinn rolled her eyes, flopping down on the sofa and taking out her diary from her handbag, sighing as she found the next empty page and started to write. She had written in it since she was a sophomore, when she had been pregnant. Apparently to some therapist it would make Quinn feel better…And it did most days, because it felt like she could talk to someone who would never tell anyone.

"I hope you're writing about how much you love me Q." Santana called out from her bedroom, causing another eye roll from Quinn.

"Whatever makes you feel better." Quinn shrugged, starting to write.

-/-

When Quinn awoke the next morning, she could hear a conversation happening in her kitchen and she groaned slightly as she leant over and glanced at the time. Thank god she had a day off today she thought with a slight smile.

It was around nine o'clock, and she groaned as she stepped out of bed. It wasn't unusual to have guests in the early hours of the morning in Quinn's eyes, considering the fact that Santana often had one night stands with random girls which pissed Quinn off more than she liked to admit.

Quinn grabbed her dressing gown and started to walk to the kitchen, running her fingers through her hair, trying to sort out her hairstyle. She could hear voices, getting louder and louder until Quinn froze.

"-Yeah, we had a lovely coffee yesterday. It was extremely pleasant, I have to admit-"

Oh my god, Quinn thought to herself. She knew that voice. She knew that voice all too well. What was Rachel doing here?! And more importantly, what had Santana told her?

Quinn stopped herself outside the door, pressing her ear up against the door, trying to hear whatever they were saying.

"-Shut up Berry, Q's asleep idiot."

"Santana, I don't see how you can say that to me since you were the one who invited me here!" Rachel protested, and Quinn narrowed her eyebrows.

"Yeah well stop fucking gabbling and let me talk to you."

"Fine. Take it away Santana." Quinn felt a wave of sympathy for Rachel, although she could feel her heart pounding against her chest.

No…No Rachel could not find out.

Not now, not ever.

Without thinking, Quinn pushed the door open and walked inside, ignoring the surprised look she got off Rachel, and the pissed off look she got from Santana. "Morning." Quinn nodded, sitting down at the table, pouring herself out a drink of apple juice. "What are you doing here Rachel?" She asked.

"Well…" Rachel trailed off, and looked over at Santana with a glare. "Santana invited me over to tell me something. I've been here for an hour and I still don't get what." She chuckled.

Quinn narrowed her eyebrows again, and looked over at Santana, who smirked at her.

"Well I'm sure Santana's just messing with you." Quinn said sharply, shooting a glare at Santana. "Isn't that right San?"

Santana laughed. "Whatever helps you sleep at night Q."

"What's going on?" Rachel frowned, confusion rippling over her expression.

"Nothing." Santana and Quinn said at exactly the same time, firmness in both of their tones.

Rachel flinched slightly, and held her hands up in defeat. "Okay, okay, fine!" she sighed, finishing off her cup of orange juice. "I don't like it that secrets are being kept from me, that's all." She shrugged, standing up, clearly offended.

"I like you okay?" Quinn blurted out hurriedly, looking up from her drink at Rachel.

Rachel's eyes widened, her face immediately turning a shade of red and she looked away. "Really?" She asked, obviously surprised.

"Well it's not like she makes it obvious or anything is it?" Santana remarked sarcastically, before backing away at the glare Quinn gave her. "Alright, fine. I'll leave. Use protection kids." She smirked as she walked out.

Rachel blushed again, and she fiddled with her hands. "So you like me then?" she asked.

Quinn nodded with a sigh. "Y-Yeah I-I uh…" She trailed off, unsure of what to say, looking down at the ground again. "And you don't like me back right?"

Now it was Rachel's turn to be embarrassed, and she looked away slightly. "You're kidding right?" She squeaked. "I have liked you for _ages _Quinn." She admitted with a shy smile. "Since High School actually. When you first called me Hobbit." She chuckled.

Quinn's eyes widened and she could feel her face flushing up again as her heart started to beat against her chest. "Wait what?!" She asked, "I thought…I thought you wanted to be just, you know, best friends?" She asked.

"You thought wrong Quinn." Rachel shrugged.

A silence flew between them, as both of them looked at each other, trying to figure out the other's thoughts. There wasn't exactly tension in the air, just embarrassment, confusion and unsaid feelings. Rachel stood up, placing her drink down on the table, slightly more brave.

"Please don't go Rachel." Quinn begged, looking up, and Rachel chuckled slightly, shaking her head slowly.

"Never." Rachel smiled, making her way over to Quinn and holding out her arms. "I'm going to hug you now okay? We can sort this. Work things out. You know we can." She smiled reassuringly.

Quinn nodded and smiled as she stood up, pulling Rachel into a tight hug, burying her head into Rachel's shoulder, not saying anything. She closed her eyes, trying to capture the moment, the time when everything had somehow changed. It was a mess, yes. But it wasn't like the mess was unfixable right? Like Rachel said, they could work things out.

-/-

"Whatt…" Quinn mumbled, opening one eye lazily, groaning slightly as she looked around.

Rachel chuckled from her desk as she glanced over at Quinn, shaking her head disapprovingly. "I told you that alcohol was a bad idea." She said with a slight smile as she stood up and kissed Quinn's forehead softly.

Quinn groaned slightly, covering her face with her hands. "That was Tana's fault. She forced me to drink." She muttered, yawning.

Rachel rolled her eyes and passed Quinn a glass of water with two tablets. "Drink this." She smiled slightly.

"I had the best dream ever." Quinn grinned as she sipped on her water, looking at Rachel.

Rachel smiled. "What was it about?" She asked curiously. "Although you were sleep talking again so I guessed you were dreaming."

"You actually." Quinn chuckled slightly, placing the water down on the desk.

Rachel grinned as she opened up her curtains. "Again?" She teased. "What was I doing this time? Although I can kind of guess, since in your sleep talking episode you were telling me about your own _talk show _or something?! And you mentioned Jesse." She chuckled.

Quinn smirked, covering her eyes from the sunlight. "Just you wait until we've graduated High School." She replied teasingly. "I am never letting you go." She said firmly.

"I have no intentions to let you go either." Rachel shook her head. "Now go back to sleep again, you look exhausted." She smiled.

"Maybe I can dream about us again." Quinn shrugged with a grin.

"You, Quinn Fabray, are insane." Rachel rolled her eyes, smiling.

Quinn chuckled as she closed her eyes, turning on her side. "You love it really." She murmured.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Rachel smiled.

_-/-_

_The end._

-/-

**A/N: So, if anyone didn't understand that, then the whole story was a fragment of Quinn's imagination, but Faberry was still happening at the end as you saw. :D I hope you enjoyed that, and didn't mind me making it a dream at the end, it just seemed to fit :P**

**Please review! Thank you all for reading :D**

**Until next time,**

**Anna :'D xoxoxo**


End file.
